First Kiss
by NeonFlower
Summary: The whole date had been awkward from the start. Dinner hadn't been as bad, but when he had to walk her home, the atmosphere had grown uncomfortable.


The whole date had been awkward from the start. Dinner hadn't been as bad, but when he had to walk her home, the atmosphere had grown uncomfortable.

It started raining when they left the restaurant. He had luckily brought an umbrella to help them shield from the downpour, which only caused her to huddle closer to him. From that point on, his heart was racing, and the heat was rising to his face. She wasn't much better; the warmth between them in the wet weather was making her face heat up.

By the time they reached her home, the rain had settled to a light drizzle. She turned to him, but stayed quiet, trying to find something to say.

"Satoshi..." She murmured, and he blinked, perking up at the sound of his name. At this point, she drew closer to him, and heat started to travel back to his face.

"Y-Yes, Naomi?" He questioned, tilting his head at her. Her eyes were downcast still, until finally she looked up at him. A small smile formed on her lips, and he found himself staring at them. If... only he could kiss them...

Realizing what he had just thought, he shook his head, and looked away. His bush was growing in color, he might as well faint at that point, his face felt so hot.

"Thank you... for doing this," Naomi finally spoke, and he looked back at her, blinking a few times. It took him a few seconds before he realized that she was closer, her face mere inches away from his. God dammit! His heart couldn't take this. It was beating so hard in his chest now, it ached.

"Y-Y-You're welcome," He stuttered, gulping. A few more seconds, and her face came closer to his. Out of pure instinct, he leaned in too.

Only, they missed. Their noses bumped against each other, and they backed out. Closing their eyes tightly to not look each other in the face, Satoshi immediately started to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" He stuttered, blushing madly. Screwing up their first kiss, how much of a moron can he be. Her eyes opened to watch him, her smile widening as she let out a small giggle. She leaned forward again, pressing her lips to his in one, quick moment. His eyes snapped open when she kissed him, but they slowly closed again as he put a bit more force into it.

They broke apart moments later. He was light-headed from the spark of emotions that filled his heart, and she seemed on a whole new level of bliss. Naomi leaned up again, their noses touching for a few seconds.

"Good night, Satoshi," She whispered, and broke apart, turning and running up the steps to her home. The door quickly shut to escape the light rainfall. He was left to take in everything for a few moments. He then turned to the direction of his house, finding this evening to have been better than first thought.

Next weekend was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>"So, how'd it go?" Naomi looked up at the girl before her, the double-bunned brunette practically in her face for information.<p>

"It was fun. It was just a dinner date, Seiko. Nothing big about that," Naomi sat up in her desk. Seiko gawked as she spoke.

"Nothing big? Oh, come on Naomi! The first date is what sets things down for the couple! Are you going with Mochi next weekend?" Seiko asked, tilting her head.

"Y-Yeah..." Naomi looked away, some heat rising to her face. Seiko took notice of this, and giggled.

"We... also did something else..." Naomi murmured, and Seiko gasped, rising up in her seat.

"Don't tell me you've already got him in bed. Naomi, I never thought you were like that!" Seiko blurted, and that light blush turned into a deep red as Naomi turned back to her.

"N-Not that! Why do you always assume the most perverse things?! W-We just... kissed," Naomi whispered, scratching her cheek. Seiko blinked, deciding to tease.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that last part," Seiko giggled, and Naomi shut her eyes tightly.

"We kissed, okay?" She said a bit louder, and the double-bunned girl squealed in delight.

"My Naomi is growing up so fast! It won't be long before I hear those wedding bells!" Seiko exclaimed.

"Seiko! Quiet down!" Naomi tried to hush her friend. It didn't take much for the other students in the classroom to eavesdrop, _especially_ with a classmate like Seiko Shinohara. Thank god Satoshi wasn't here yet, or the situation would've become so much more awkward.

"I'm sorry Naomi~! I'm just so happy when you're happy!" Seiko chimed, leaning back down, and enveloping the girl in a tight hug across the desk. Even with the life being squeezed out of her, Naomi couldn't help but silently thank her best friend. Her first date could never have happened if it weren't for the smaller brunette.

_"Thank you Seiko,"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Follow, Favorite, or Review!<strong>_


End file.
